2 am Poetry
by Hisashi Loves Yelen
Summary: It's two a.m., and Rukawa receives a call from Mitsui. Despite the title, this isn't poetry. Shounen-ai, MitRu. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Characters don't legally belong to me, but Mitsui Hisashi spiritually does. 

Rating: PG-13 for a few swear words. (Kept to the mininum this time... probably about four. Not that I did it to appease anyone, mind you. Didn't need to swear that much.) 

Pairing: MitRu, RuMit, but more MitRu than RuMit but it's both. Also denounces RuHana/HanaRu and MitKo/KoMit. I hate them both. No offence. 

Genre: Angst/Romance/Shounen-ai 

Note: Despite the title, this is not poetry. And a review would be nice. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other fics, especially Hagane. You guys rock. 

----------------

2 a.m. Poetry

2 a.m. Somewhere in the heart of Kanagawa. Mitsui takes out his handphone and dials a number. 

"What." 

"Rukawa?" 

"Sempai?" 

"Yeah. It's me." 

"It's two in the morning." 

"I know." 

"What do you want?" 

"I just... want to talk." 

~ 

2.01 a.m. Rich district of Kanagawa. Rukawa rubs his eyes. 

"What about?" 

"Just... things." 

"Explain." 

"I... I don't know. Are you awake right now?" 

"Of course I am. Do'ahou." 

"Good, good." 

~ 

2.02 a.m. Somewhere in the heart of Kanagawa. Mitsui walks towards a 7-Eleven store. 

"Sempai. What do you want?" 

"Some cigarettes." 

"But you don't smoke." 

"I know." 

~ 

2.02 a.m. Kanagawa's elite district. Rukawa sits up in bed. 

"What do you want the cigarettes for?" 

"I don't know. Just feel like getting them." 

"For Tetsuo?" 

"No. Yes. Maybe. Does it matter? They're just fucking fags." 

~ 

2.03 a.m. Kanagawa's biggest 7-Eleven joint. Mitsui purchases a pack of cigarettes. 

"Okay." 

"What do you mean, 'okay'?" 

"Just okay." 

"Rukawa. Talk to me." 

"I'm talking." 

"No, I mean, really talk to me. Like how you talk to Sakuragi." 

"I don't talk to Sakuragi." 

"Yes, you do." 

~ 

2.04 a.m. Kanagawa's biggest mansion. Rukawa switches on his table lamp. 

"Whatever." 

"Rukawa. Come on. Talk to me." 

"What about?" 

"Anything. Everything. Nothing." 

"Okay." 

"So?" 

"So what?" 

~ 

2.05 a.m. Outside Kanagawa's biggest 7-Eleven joint. Mitsui takes out a cigarette. 

"For crying out loud, Rukawa, just talk." 

~ 

2.05 a.m. Rukawa Kaede's bedroom. Rukawa shifts the receiver to his left ear. 

"I don't talk. Remember?" 

"Just this once. For me. Please?" 

~ 

2.05 a.m. At a dark alley adjacent to Kanagawa's biggest 7-Eleven joint. Mitsui bends the cigarette in half.. 

"Hey, Rukawa? Are you still there?" 

~ 

2.05 a.m. Rukawa Kaede's study table. Rukawa lets out an internal sigh. 

"Yeah." 

~ 

2.06 a.m. At the dark alley adjacent to Kanagawa's biggest 7-Eleven joint, approaching the main road. Mitsui sticks the unlit cigarette into his mouth. 

"Okay. Good. I um, I appreciate it." 

"Uh-huh." 

"But it would help if you were a little more articulate than that." 

~ 

2.06 a.m. Rukawa Kaede's study table. Rukawa rolls his eyes. 

"Fine. Okay." 

"Yeah." 

~ 

2.06 a.m. Kanagawa. Silence. 

~ 

2.07 a.m. Rukawa Kaede's study table. Rukawa stifles a yawn. 

"Sempai. What did you mean by that comment about Sakuragi?" 

"Huh?" 

"You said something about me talking to Sakuragi." 

"Uh-huh?" 

"What did you mean by that?" 

~ 

2.07 a.m. The main road. Mitsui continues walking. 

"Huh? I don't know. I thought there was something going on between you and him." 

~ 

2.07 a.m. Rukawa Kaede's bedroom floor. Rukawa rubs his left elbow gingerly. 

"There is _nothing_ going on between me and that do'ahou." 

"Oh, really? What was that sound?" 

"What sound?" 

"That loud sound. Like a crash." 

"Huh. I don't know." 

"You fell off your chair, didn't you." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You fell off your chair. I know how it sounds like when a person falls off his chair." 

"I didn't fall off my chair." 

"Yes, you did." 

"No, I didn't." 

"You did. Stop denying it." 

"Why are we talking about this?" 

~ 

2.09 a.m. The main road. Mitsui walks towards an overhead bridge. 

"I don't know. Why aren't we talking about something else?" 

"This is stupid." 

"I know." 

~ 

2.09 a.m. Rukawa Kaede's bed. Rukawa leans back on his pillows. 

"I'm tired." 

~ 

2.09 a.m. The main road. Mitsui ascends the steps leading to the overhead bridge. 

"So am I." 

~ 

2.10 a.m. Rukawa Kaede's bed. Rukawa lets out a yawn. 

"Sempai." 

"What?" 

"Go to bed." 

~ 

2.10 a.m. The main road. Mitsui reaches the summit of the overhead bridge. 

"Why?" 

"Because you're tired. And so am I." 

"But I'm not sleepy." 

"But I'm falling asleep." 

"Can you just stay awake for a little while longer? 

~ 

2.10 a.m. Rukawa Kaede's bed. Rukawa lets out another yawn. 

"Fine. Just a little while longer." 

~ 

2.11 a.m. The overhead bridge. Mitsui leans over the railing. 

"Thanks. I appreciate it." 

"Okay." 

~ 

2.11 a.m. Rukawa Kaede's bed. Rukawa thinks he hears the unmistakable noise of passing cars. 

"Sempai." 

"What?" 

"Where are you?" 

~ 

2.11 a.m. The overhead bridge. Mitsui stares at the face of the velvet night sky. 

"I'm outside." 

"I know. Where exactly is 'outside'?" 

"Um, you know that huge 7-Eleven?" 

"The one where the fight happened?" 

~ 

2.12 a.m. The overhead bridge. Mitsui shuts his eyes. 

"Yes. That one." 

"What about it?" 

"I'm somewhere there." 

~ 

2.12 a.m. Rukawa Kaede's walk-in closet. Rukawa switches on the light. 

"Where exactly? Inside?" 

"No. I'm... out." 

"Sempai. Tell me. Where exactly are you?" 

~ 

2.12 a.m. The overhead bridge. Mitsui doesn't reply. 

~ 

2.13 a.m. Rukawa Kaede's walk-in closet. Rukawa struggles to put on a pair of basketball shorts. 

"Sempai. Answer me." 

~ 

2.13 a.m. The Rukawa mansion. Rukawa descends the staircase, two steps at a time. 

"Are you still there?" 

~ 

2.13 a.m. Kanagawa. Silence. 

~ 

2.14 a.m. In the garage. Rukawa wheels out his bicycle and hops on it. 

"Sempai. Say something. You're scaring me." 

~ 

2.14 a.m. The overhead bridge. Mitsui stares blankly ahead. 

"What do you care?" 

~ 

2.14 a.m. Down the streets of Kanagawa. Rukawa feels the icy cold wind grazing his cheeks like knives. 

"For fuck's sake, Mitsui Hisashi, just fucking tell me where the fuck you are!" 

~ 

2.14 a.m. The overhead bridge. Mitsui looks down. 

"I think I'm going to jump off soon." 

~ 

2.14 a.m. Round a corner, one of Kanagawa's many. Rukawa pedals harder. 

"Hey. You stay there. Don't do anything. I'm coming for you. 

~ 

2.15 a.m. The overhead bridge. Mitsui feels an odd vortex of sorts coming over him. 

"Okay." 

** 

2.45 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Mitsui and Rukawa sit side-by-side. 

"I didn't want to die." 

"I know." 

"That's why I called you." 

"I know." 

~ 

2.46 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Mitsui stares at his feet. 

"The fight was... it was bad." 

"How so?" 

"Well, I... I was at the hospital before I was... you know. Up there. And..." 

"And?" 

"And... " 

~ 

2.46 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Mitsui's voice trails off. 

~ 

2.46 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Rukawa glances at Mitsui from the corner of his eye. 

"It's okay. You don't have to go on." 

~ 

2.47 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Mitsui shrugs. 

"Fuck it. Tetsuo's dead." 

"He didn't make it." 

"No. He didn't." 

~ 

2.47 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Silence. 

~ 

2.48 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Rukawa moves a little closer to Mitsui. 

"I'm sorry." 

"I know." 

"It's not your fault." 

"Of course it's not my fault. I wasn't even there." 

"Should that explain the cigarettes?" 

~ 

2.48 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Mitsui looks at Rukawa, who nods at the pack of cigarettes in Mitsui's hands. 

"Oh. I forgot about them. Yeah. It explains the cigarettes." 

~ 

2.49 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Rukawa takes the pack of cigarettes from Mitsui's hands. 

"It's going to be okay." 

"How do you know?" 

"I just do. Trust me." 

"Yeah, well... I guess only time would tell." 

~ 

2.49 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Rukawa and Mitsui sit in pensive silence. 

~ 

2.51 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Rukawa breaks the silence. 

"Hey." 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm glad you weren't there." 

"Huh." 

"Yes. Honestly." 

~ 

2.52 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Mitsui purses his lips. 

"Me too." 

~ 

2.53 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Rukawa runs his fingers through the soft, fine sand he's sitting on. 

"Tell me something, sempai. If you don't mind." 

"What?" 

"Why me?"   
  
~ 

2.53 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Mitsui runs his fingers through the soft, fine sand he's sitting on. 

"Why you?" 

"Yeah. Why me?" 

"Why not you?" 

~ 

2.53 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Rukawa watches as sand slip through his fingers, like water. 

"Because there's Kogure." 

~ 

2.54 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Mitsui digs his bare toes into the sand. 

"So what?" 

"So you should've called him." 

"Why would I do that?"  
  
~ 

2.54 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Rukawa focuses his gaze on Mitsui. 

"Because you're with him?" 

~ 

2.54 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Mitsui shakes his head. 

"We were never together." 

"Oh." 

"You and Sakuragi...?" 

~ 

2.54 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Rukawa shakes his head vehemently. 

"No. Never. Not him. Never him." 

~ 

2.55 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Mitsui makes a wet sand ball. 

"Really." 

"Yes. _Really._" 

~ 

2.55 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Silence. 

~ 

2.56 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Rukawa shifts a little. 

"You haven't answered my question." 

"What question?" 

"Why me?" 

~ 

2.56 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Mitsui turns to face Rukawa. 

"Because. You were the first and only person I thought of." 

"That doesn't answer my question." 

"I know."   
  
"So... answer it." 

~ 

2.57 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Mitsui sighs. 

"I don't know how to. Why are you making me do this anyway? You know very well why it's you." 

"You're right." 

"Good. Then we're even." 

"No, we're not." 

"What do you mean, we're not?" 

~ 

2.58 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Rukawa looks into Mitsui's eyes. 

"I want to hear it from you." 

"There's nothing to hear." 

"You're wrong. There's plenty." 

~ 

2.58 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Mitsui scowls. 

"I'm still hurting, you know." 

"So use this as a distraction. Don't change the subject." 

"My best friend is dead." 

"But you're not." 

"I feel like I am." 

~ 

2.59 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Rukawa holds Mitsui's hand in his. 

"You're not. You're here with me." 

~ 

2.59 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Mitsui kisses Rukawa on the lips. 

"That's your answer." 

~ 

2.59 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. Rukawa and Mitsui sit side-by-side, hand-in-hand, watching the stars twinkle in the gorgeous night sky of velvet black. 

~ 

3 a.m. Kanagawa Beach. In the darkness, Mitsui smiles. 

-end- 

-------   
A/N: A bit weird, I know. What I can say? It's the effect of forcing yourself to write when all you want to do is to lie down on your comfortable bed and let slumber take you away to Dreamland. 

I'm tired right now. If the plot didn't make sense, let me explain. Mitsui isn't suicidal. He wasn't going to kill himself, although he did get an urge to jump. The thing is, Tetsuo was involved in a fight in the 7-Eleven store that Mitsui went to, and he got killed in the process (faciliates filling up plot holes, you see). Mitsui goes back to the scene of the crime, buys a pack of cigarettes as a sort of homage to Tetsuo. Then he goes to the overhead bridge, and, not really knowing what he's doing, looks down, thinks about jumping, but luckily, Rukawa rushes to the scene in time and saved him. 

In a nutshell. The stupid plot. 

Oh well. 

-Yelen   
  
  


  
  
  
  


  



End file.
